The Demigods' Arrest
by andii-k
Summary: After the events of Rome, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Coach Hedge, just want to get to Greece without any disruptions. Of course, being demigods, you can't do anything without a disruption. But this time, it's not the evil monsters that stop them. It's something much worse; the police.


"I can't believe we got caught by the freaking cops." Leo said, slumping in his plastic chair, arms folded across his chest huffing. "I mean, Gaia can't even get us."

The six demigods and coach Hedge had been fighting a few mountain spirits, accidentally wrecking a whole entire city in the process. As they stumbled out of the Argo II, police surrounded them, yelling at them in Italian, with Nico giving a translation of what they yelled. No one was really sure what the police had seen going on, but they seemed certain that these seven were to blame.

"You should be surprised what mortals can do. Brilliant creatures. Make good cups. Nice texture." Hedge nodded, looking hungrily at the polystyrene cup in a female officer's hand. Thankfully, Hedge was about to go out into the city before the attack, so his trousers and fake shoes were on. Gods knows what would've happened if they weren't.

A telephone rang in the background of the pale blue and white station. The demigods were all facing each other on plastic chairs; Nico, Frank, and Hazel on one side, and Leo, Jason, Piper, and Coach on the other side. The station smelled horrible, and all around was the constant noise of people speaking in Italian; a language most of the demigods couldn't understand.

"Thanks for that, Coach. I'll be sure to remember to eat my cup next time I'm at Starbucks." Leo said mockingly, fidgeting with his fingers. His tool belt had been taken off him, as had everyone's weapons, as soon as they entered the station.

"Shut up, Valdez. I'm trying to listen to what they're saying." Nico scolded, furrowing his brow in annoyance and concentration.

"Got anything helpful yet, Nico?" Hazel asked, holding onto her brother's arm.

"Just discussions about food, women, and men, criminal down the hall, and the fact that they're going to question us separately." Nico said, looking at the police officers.

"We need to try and come up with some story to tell them." Jason muttered.

"No shi-" Leo started.

"Leo!" Piper interrupted, slapping him on the arm.

"Yes, well, how are we going to talk to them? I can't speak Italian." Frank sighed, looking down at his feet.

"With me." As the demigods had been speaking, a middle aged man had appeared. He had greying hair, a light tan, brown eyes, and a lean, tall physique. He would've been handsome when he was younger, or perhaps some older men and women still found him attractive.

"And who are you?" Coach Hedge asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I need no name. I shall be your translator." The man said in a heavy Italian accent, finishing with a smile.

"Prendere il piccolo ragazzo primo." A female officer with a clipboard said from behind the man. She was younger, possibly in her twenties, with silky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an even tan.

"Dude, I'm in love." Leo gasped, looking at the beautiful officer.

"You say that about every girl you meet." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Il ragazzo pallido?" The translator asked.

"No, il abbronzatura ragazzo. Con i panni sporchi." The woman replied.

"Do not!" Leo protested.

"You said it about my sister." Jason noted.

"Ok, uh little tan boy with dirty clothes, follow me." The man said, ending the conversation between Leo and Jason.

"See you guys later. Try thinking of a way to escape." He winked, mouthing the last sentence. They were demigods, surely they could get out of any situation.

Leo was lead down a corridor, and entered into the last room on the right.

"Dark, cold; isn't this supposed to be Italy?" Leo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What is your name?" The man asked, sitting with the woman on one side of the table, indicating for Leo to sit at the other side.

"Leo Valdez." He shrugged, falling into the chair.

"Now, Leo, if you could tell us exactly what you were doing, destroying the city." The man said, starting to scribble a few things on some paper.

"Well, I'd rather talk about this beautiful lady." Leo smirked, winking at the girl.

"Il ragazzo sta flirtando con te." The man said, amused.

"Ho pensato tanto. Possiamo ottenere uno degli altri bambini. Preferirei non essere flirtato a da un bambino." The girl said, earning a nod from the man.

Suddenly, Jason came flying into the room, busting though the door, earning a shout of surprise from all three in the room. The police officer had stood up from her chair, and was reaching for her gun, when Jason tackled her to the ground, accidently knocking her out.

"Dude! Don't knock out my date!" Leo yelled, quickly standing up.

"Come on, Leo." Jason shook his head, rolling his eyes. "And I didn't mean to; it just happened!"

"Well, I didn't mean to throw a brick at your head, it just happened." Leo grinned in response.

"You haven't-" Jason started.

"Yet." Leo pointed out.

"Wh- what is going on here?" The man said, dazed.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me, we're escaping." Jason grinned, running out the busted down door.

Leo nodded, grinning even more, as he started to run, following Jason to Piper, who was keeping most of the guards under her charm speaking spell, while the others quickly gathered their weapons, Coach Hedge swinging his baseball bat around blindly, hitting any unfortunate cop who happened to come his way.

"Come on, Pipes, that's enough." Jason, grinned, running off with the others.

"Ok, you beautiful people. Just stay here and let us escape, ok?" Piper asked, grinning.

"Ok, if we can just find a shadow, I'll be possibly able to get us out of here." Nico said, running with everyone.

"Nico, you can't, you're still weak!" Hazel protested.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Nico asked, still running.

"Yes, actually. Most of the doors I can move. Frank, me, and Leo will run out the doors. You take Piper, Hedge and Jason. I'll move the metal doors, Leo, you can burn any wooden ones, and Frank can fly us out of here. Got it?" Hazel asked.

It was a crazy plan, a silly plan by demigod standards, but they all agreed, Nico giving his sister a kiss on the cheek before the split up, taking Jason, Hedge and Piper, trying to find a good shadow to pass through.

Meanwhile Hazel, Leo, and Frank ran towards the entrance of the station. Frank was the fasted out of all of them, but he allowed Hazel to stay at front, giving her better access to move the metal doors. They passed three before they began to hear shouts of the cops breaking from Piper's spell.

"How many more doors?" Frank shouted over the noise.

"Just the last wooden doors we entered. Leo, get ready." Hazel shouted.

Leo nodded, preparing a ball of fire in his hands as they neared the last door. Frank started to change, growing into a huge eagle, ready to pluck Hazel and Leo up as soon as the door was burnt down. There, the door. Leo pushed his hands out in front of him, the ball of fire hitting the doors, burning a hole through them. The cops were near them now, and they could clearly see what was going on. However, seeing a kid change into an eagle and plucking up his two friends would make some stop in shock, and try to blink away the 'hallucination' from their eyes.

"We are so in trouble with Chiron." Leo whistled.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Never mind. Hey, we should do that more often. Breaking out of police station is actually a lot of fun. Plus, hot police officer. She can arrest me any day." Leo said, grinning, causing Hazel to laugh and slap him.


End file.
